


Left Behind

by meh3303



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy elements, Historical Inaccuracy, Multi, Please Don't Kill Me, Roanoke, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh3303/pseuds/meh3303
Summary: You know the legend of Roanoke. It was colonized, but when people came to check up on the town, everyone was gone.What if that wasn't the case. What if there were people that were left behind?Follow the journey of two girls that survive the mystery of Roanoke.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot bunny that I've had stuck in my head for days. I needed to get this out so here we are. I am in no way attempting to disrespect Native Americans. This was just something I thought of.
> 
> The Native American tribe in this story is the Algonquian tribe that was around the Roanoke area about the time it occurred. Amiria is an English name from the time period, while Kimi is an Algonquian name meaning secret. Numees(sister) and Nuttah(my heart) are also Algonquian names used in this story.

Silence hung heavily in the air. The warriors carefully stepped through the woods, investigating the silence. There had been the telltale signs of pale men making themselves at home near the salty shore. Yesterday, the clamor stopped suddenly, no yelling, no trees felling, nothing. Pure silence. Occasionally, a faint scream would ring out, but nothing more that spoke of the people that had made such a ruckus when they arrived.

Stepping out into the clearing, the men were affronted by the half-completed frames of houses, wood laying scattered about and random items strewn through the area.

Weak whimpers led them to a large tree, beneath which there were two small bundles of cloth. One moved closer to the other as if magnetized. 

One of the men stepped forward, reaching slowly for the fabric. Pulling it back, he was presented with the face of a newborn babe, not more than a week old, but abandoned. Lifting the other cloth revealed another child, this one slightly older. The elder had the beginnings of a full head of dark brown hair. Brown eyes blinked blearily up at the warrior, tongue spreading lips apart with its swollen bulk. The younger had fine white strands growing in but was pale and blue with a chill. 

Upon inspection, both children were female and in desperate need of food, water, and warmth. 

* * *

The unconscious little girl had what had to be a name embroidered on her swaddling blanket. 

'Amiria'.

It wasn't a name any of the warriors had heard before, but they decided to keep it. They had no idea what a young blind girl would possibly be named in the tribe.

The other girl had no such embroidery. Her swaddling clothes seemed to be in much worse condition than Amiria's and considering she was older, it made vague sense.

The men decided to take the little girls back to their tribe. They did not have the willpower to leave two defenseless little ones out in the open, as their parents seemed to. 

* * *

Bringing two little girls back into the tribe caused quite the uproar. Some of the elder warriors questioned why they would bring pale men's children into their homes. The women were aghast at their state, taking the girls and bustling off to care for them.

Telling the village elders what had happened was a much easier task than it had seemed at the beginning. They gracefully accepted Amiria and the unnamed girl as part of the tribe. They recognized that the girls were much too little to be able to defend themselves if anything happened upon them. 

The elders seemed shocked that the whole party of pale men had just disappeared, leaving behind two little girls, one of which seemed to have status if her swaddling clothes were any clue.


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up in a place where you look different than everyone else is detrimental to one's self-esteem. Unless you were raised as a blessed gift. A child of the gods.

Hair like spun gold among soft coal.

Younger children loved to twine small blossoms in braids. She would sit for hours with an array of children around her, elder ones masterfully brushing and twisting the morning's blooms. The younger children made knots around the flowers, pulling and forcing silky strands to cooperate with small, stubby hands. 

Babies loved her eyes. Orbs of captured moonlight, bright and silvery. They would often attempt to grab them, unused to such cool beauty. Their mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers all had soft eyes of cocoa. 

In anger, those spheres of silver light gained an edge, sharp and icy. Rage became an asset, her beauty stopping opponents long enough for her to get the upper hand. 

At sixteen winters old, Amiria should have been married; starting a family. But no one could come to a decision as to whom she should marry.

Many of her agemates were afraid of her, they knew first hand what she was capable of. 

Deadly with a blade, lethally accurate with a bow. She'd been spending recent months mastering close-combat. 

In the tribe, men did not want to be known by their wife.

* * *

At the most recent meeting gathered to discuss Amiria's marriage arrangements, one of the elders said something that gave them all pause.

"What is she married Kimi?"

Kimi was the other girl found with Amiria that day so long ago.

With long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, she passed as one of the tribe easily enough. It was the pallor of her skin that confused many. She never gained much of a tan, much like Amiria, no matter how much time she spent in the rays of the sun. 

She had also been raised primarily as a man. Excelling at hand-to-hand combat, light on her feet and stronger than she looked. She had a wit quicker than a rattler out west. It'd gotten her into more trouble than not.

Being agemates and having been found together pushed them to be closer than many in the tribe.

It was a logical pairing.

But would the rest of the tribe agree?

* * *

They decided the best way to see was to ask the ancestors for their blessing. 

After drinking the ritual herbs, the elder council took their seats around the small fire in the teepee.

The chief's eyes rolled back into his head as if possessed.

"Why do you call upon us, my children?" His voice was raspy, thick as though unused to a larynx.

"We wish for your guidance, _Nixkamich_." Spoke Machk.

"About our-" another council member began to speak, but the chief held up his hand, asking for silence.

"Your children of another land. Yes." A strange expression took over his face. "That has been a topic of discussion among us as well."

A concerned silence fell over the circle, many councilmen looking at each other confused.

"We agree with the solution Mingan has given us. If they are amenable, Kimi and Amiria will marry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nixkamich = Grandfather  
> Machk = Bear  
> Mingan = Grey Wolf  
> (I apologize if these are wrong, I'm using a list of Algonquian names with their rough translations)


End file.
